


Evidence of a Vagrant Life

by moreghostthanhuman



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreghostthanhuman/pseuds/moreghostthanhuman
Summary: Arthur is a survivor, and nothing keeps him going more than the hope of trying fatherhood one more time with the woman who had been by his side through everything. In a canon-compliant universe up until the Pinkerton ambush on Lakay, Mary Beth and Arthur start their new life together, trying not to worry about what tomorrow will bring and living for today.
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sits on his porch thinking back to the events that lead him to today, happily in love with Mary Beth and eagerly awaiting the arrival of their child.

The autumn wind began to blow colder with each day, but the sun still shone bright and warm on Arthur’s face as he sat and reflected on the events of the past year. He truly did not believe he would ever see the bright blazes of crimson and amber in the changing trees of fall ever again, but by some miracle, he was here. Maybe it was his sheer willpower to not be defeated by the invisible enemy that plagued his lungs. Maybe it was the fact that this season of change was his favorite time of year. But mostly, he desperately wanted to meet his child that was still many months away from arriving.

In some ways, Arthur was afraid of fatherhood again, as his first experience with it came to a very bitter and heartbreaking end. But after being diagnosed with tuberculosis all those months ago and waking up each day wondering if it would be his last, fatherhood did not seem so daunting anymore. It was a relief to think of something so pure and promising instead of the fear and anxiety of past events and future worries. As Arthur enjoyed the last bit of sunshine fading behind the distant mountains, Mary Beth came out to the porch to check on her beloved.

“Hey, how are you feeling,” she asked in her familiar and tender voice.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile. Typical of Mary Beth to be worried about him when she was the one pregnant, aching, and tired. “I should be asking you that, m’lady. I told you before; don’t you be wastin’ your energy worrying about me. You’ve got enough on your own plate”

“What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t care for my second half?” She kissed the top of his head, taking in the sweet smell of fresh pomade he had put in his hair like he knew she loved. He had just taken a bath, a habit he had gotten into almost daily since they moved into the cabin at Ridge View. The steam and hot water seemed to be the only comfort for his battered lungs and body lately.

“’Spose you’d just be one half of a whole then. But seriously, how are you feeling? And how’s the baby?”

“Oh, we are just fine, same as the other three times you’ve asked today,” she said with a chuckle. He cared so much, and it warmed her heart like nothing she had ever felt before. “You should be heading inside soon, hun. Night air is settin’ in.”

“I know, I know. You know I love the sunset, though. Looks so nice this time of year on the trees. Maybe the next time we order supplies I’ll get me some of them watercolor paints. I always wanted to try my hand at addin’ some color to my sketches, and that sunset right there is the first thing I’m gonna paint.”

“I can’t wait to see it. Oh, how I love all the drawings you’ve made over the years. Brings back a lot of memories…” She trailed off as she stared at the sunset with her lover by her side, the only man who would ever understand all that she had been through in life. She shook her head to clear the fog. She didn’t want to go down that road right now. “Anyways, supper is almost ready. Come on, you silly cowboy.” She reached her hand out to him to help him out of his rocking chair, which he waved away as he grimaced and pushed himself to his feet. She took his hand in hers once he was steady and they walked back to the doorway of the cabin, hand in hand like schoolchildren. In that moment, Arthur couldn’t help but think about all that they had loved and lost to get to another sunset together.

_ Several months earlier, the morning after the Pinkerton ambush on Lakay _

Arthur had woken up still dazed from the night before. The Pinkertons had caught up to them so fast, he knew that someone must have talked. His ears were still ringing from the sound of the gatling gun he had used to defend the family he was so loyal to. Stupid Bill, going around running his mouth at every bar between here and Saint Denis. But how could they have come so quickly? His train of thought was interrupted by a fit of coughing like he had never had before. _Must have picked up a bug or something from Guarma_ , he thought to himself. A knock came on the doorless frame of his room in the old swamp-decayed shack they were holed up in. He looked up to see Mary Beth standing in it, who was the last person he expected it to be. “Hey, Mary Beth,” he said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

“Hey Arthur, how you holding up? We were all so worried about you. That’s a nasty cough you got there.”

“I’ll be alright, just picked up something along the way. We gotta get moving soon. The Pinkertons will be coming back here in double the numbers if we don’t find a new camp today. I’m heading out with Charles to scope out a place up north.” He cleared his throat at the end of his sentence. Even the breaths between his words seemed to catch in his lungs.

“You’re going out now? You should rest, Arthur. You’ve been through so much. I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling, ‘specially with…” She didn’t want to continue for fear of upsetting him, but she did carefully. “…with losing Hosea and Lenny.”

“I’m fine, I’ll be with Charles,” he reassured her about their trip together. “I honestly ain’t even tried to think about losing them, but the harder I try to forget what happened in that robbery, the more I remember. It’s a funny thing, ain’t it?”

“I still can’t believe they’re gone. Hosea felt like he was always going to be here, to lead us and give us his wisdom. And Lenny? He was so, so young. These past few weeks without the lot of ya’ll have been so hard on everybody. Charles really stepped up. I don’t know what we would have done without him. And Sadie.”

“Always knew Charles would keep everyone together. I’m just glad Sadie still hasn’t killed Mr. Pearson yet.” He gave her his classic wry smile, which always made her feel like she was floating.

Mary Beth turned to him from her position leaning on the doorframe and tried to compose herself. There was a reason she came to speak to Arthur, and she didn’t know where to begin. So, she began speaking from her heart.

“You know Arthur, losing Hosea and Lenny, it got me thinking a whole lot about life and the way things are. You really don’t ever know when the last time you see someone you love will be. We take it for granted whenever we say goodbye that we will have a chance to catch up later. To sit around the fire and talk about how the day went. I’m struggling with it a lot.”

“I know, me too. I would give anything to be able to hear from Hosea right now. He was always the one to stay cool under pressure. He would know best of any of us what to do.”

“When Charles came back and told us what ya’ll were planning to do to escape the law, I never thought I’d see you again, Arthur. I promised myself that day that if I ever saw your face again, I would tell you exactly what my heart feels inside.” Arthur started to raise an eyebrow. This was not how he expected the conversation to go, but he was eager to hear more. “And what is that, my dear Mary Beth,” he replied coolly.

“I-” She sighed as the words wouldn’t come. “I’ve always been sweet on you, Arthur. I know it’s silly and I know it’s childish, but I can’t help it. You were always the only one who ever… understood me and the things I would try to say. Everyone else would just laugh away my ideas and think me far too abstract for this world. But you always understood, and you always took the time to care.”

Arthur sat in thoughtful silence, in a way that didn’t make either of them uneasy. He had heard rumors around the camp that she was fond of him, but he always thought that it was Tilly and Karen having some fun with her. He took his time to respond. Finally, after some time, he had a thought. “Oh Mary Beth, you’re so kind. But I hate to inform you that I’m not the man you think I am. I would surely do nothing but disappoint you. I’m not the kind of person to be held in such high regard by anyone, let alone a woman of your intellect.”

She knew that he would probably respond in such a manner, so she left him with an open and honest sentiment. “I don’t expect you to understand, or to feel the same way. But I have kept this inside my heart since the day I met you, and I needed to tell you in case…” He looked up from his hands to see her approaching the cot he was sitting on. She took a seat next to him. “… in case there is a time where you don’t come back.” He could hear a small crack in her voice.

“Well I assure you, as long as I got fight in my spirit, I’ll always return. You need not worry about me. I don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but things could get ugly real quick. I need you to take care of yourself and be prepared for anything.”

“’Course, Arthur. I hope you won’t think less of me now that you know how I feel. I guess I wouldn’t really care if you did, but it feels good to tell you.” Her heart was racing, but she was calm on the outside. Now that he knew, there was a small chance that he would sweep her off her feet and take her into his arms, away from this life and into a brand new one. A tiny chance, but it was there.

“Honestly, I kind of always knew there was something there. Ms. Jones and Ms. Jackson aren’t exactly the best at keeping secrets. You’re a sweet girl, Mary Beth. I’m glad you’re here with us.” He didn’t know if he should say he was sweet on her too, because he simply didn’t know. He was still so hurt by the women he had loved and lost before and wasn’t ready to declare himself to another just yet. So, he winked at her as he finished his sentence and took hold of her hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. She blushed like a little girl who had never been kissed, even if it was a gesture intended to be platonic. She knew of all the heartache he had gone through in his life, and she didn’t want to pressure him. She smiled at him as he stood up to walk out of the room. 

“If you see Karen and Tilly, let them know I’d like a word with them,” she called after him.

“Oh, I will for sure.” He chuckled to himself and walked down the narrow hall to the end of the shack, coughing a bit along the way. His boots made a heavy thud as he walked, but Mary Beth noticed that they weren’t as heavy as before. He had lost a lot of weight since the robbery, but he wore many layers of clothes to try and disguise it. His face had been the only real giveaway of it. And now his footsteps were too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur reflects on the conversation he had with Mary Beth in Lakay and begins to plan for his future.

Arthur lay awake in his cot at Beaver Hollow, reliving the horrible scene at the Cornwall Oil Plant that had occurred just a few hours before. Had Dutch really left him to fight for himself, a knife to his throat and arms pinned to the ground? He could not deny what he saw, but for some reason, he kept trying to. And to think that it cost young Eagle Flies his life, having given it to save a dying man’s.

He stared up at the sky through the small holes in the weathered canvas cover that draped over his living space and began to understand what he needed to do, but he had to wait until the right time. He had no earthly idea what this next big plan was that Dutch had, or if he could even trust him anymore. Finally, he was able to drift off to sleep for a few short hours. He didn’t sleep very much these days, despite his body needing it now more than ever. He often couldn’t breathe well enough to find the peace to rest. 

When he woke, Dutch was waiting for him to come and speak with him. But first, he found Mary Beth sitting quietly behind a wagon, eyes closed, taking in the breeze as it gently tussled her soft brunette locks. He had never noticed just how beautiful she was until this moment. Ever since returning from Guarma, life had been so hectic. Apart from a few passing exchanges, he tried his best to keep his distance from Mary Beth. He knew his time was running out, and that every sunrise carried the possibility that he would not see it set. He thought often of the exchange they had in Lakay, and the last thing he wanted to do was break her heart. But as his cough worsened and became bloodier with each heave of his lungs, he felt it was time to tell her everything he could.

“Mary Beth,” he said with a tip of his hat. Her eyes remained closed, but he did not seem to startle her. When they opened, she was happy to see him and invited him to take a seat next to her on an old pickling barrel.

“Nice to see you, Arthur, though I’m afraid you don’t look so well.” She frowned when she caught a glimpse of his eyes; eyes that were once bluer than the azure skies over the open prairie, and deeper than the great depths of the Pacific. They were turned almost entirely to steel, but still carried a bit of the twinkle that always shone so bright.

“I can’t say I feel so good either. I uh, I got some bad news recently.”

“Oh dear. What kind of news? Did something happen to Mary?” Mary Beth knew that Arthur still cared for Mrs. Linton, even though they had long ago ended their relationship. After all, she was his very first love.

“No, well, not exactly. It’s about me.” He squirmed a bit when the words left his mouth. Arthur was never one to talk about himself, always looking out for everyone else first. “I’m awful sick. I might die.”

Tears began to form in Mary Beth’s eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Arthur would be disappointed in her if she cried for him. He never wanted anyone to feel sorry for him, but she couldn’t help it. “Oh Arthur, I am… I am so, so sorry.”

“Me too… me too. It’s gotten worse these past few weeks.” He didn’t want to tell her how fast it had progressed. It would worry her too much.

“Well, maybe you’ll get better! A lot of illness has gotta get worse before it gets better.” She was trying to be hopeful, but even she knew it was no use.

“I don’t think so. It ain’t that kinda sickness, Mary Beth. Doc’ says I got tuberculosis. No cure, no treatment.”

“Then I’m sorry, I hope you can find some kind of comfort and peace.” She reached over and placed a hand on his arm as she had done many times before. Only this time, she felt bone when she touched it.

“Only thing is, since then, I’ve started seein’ the world differently. It almost looks… better. I see how much good life I wish I could have had. How much I didn’t get to do, and all the world has to offer. And I have been thinking. ‘Bout what we talked about that morning in Lakay. I guess I never wanted to break your heart. I was still so sure that I would never love again. But I don’t think I got a lot of time left, and everything is going to shit. Dutch has all but lost his damn mind and started a war with the army. Trelawney packed up and went on his way. So did Swanson, Karen, Tilly, Uncle, Pearson… I’m tired of making myself feel like I’m going at all this alone.” Mary Beth just sat in silence as she listened to him speak the words she had always hoped to hear: that he wanted her and would have her.

“So,” he continued, “when the right time comes, you and me are gonna get out of here. Start a new life, a real one. I don’t know exactly, but it’s gonna be soon. Dutch says he’s got one more heist to try and pull, and I don’t know if it’s going to work. But I guess a part of me really hopes that Dutch will see the error in his ways. All’s I know anymore is I gotta make sure you, John, and his family make it out. I’ll do whatever it takes. You and them deserve a happy ending more than me.”

The tears began to flow from her eyes, and she took his hand. “My happy ending ain’t a happy one if you’re not in it, Arthur. We are in this together. I don’t leave unless you leave.” She knew that her life would be empty if she didn’t go with him.

“Just be ready to go soon. I’m sorry things turned out this way, but we are gonna try and make the most of it.” He removed his hat, leaned over to her, and put his large hand on the back of her head, gently pulling it towards his. Their foreheads touched ever so slightly. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment. He gently kissed her on the cheek before placing his hat back on his head and getting up to speak with Dutch about what he had planned next.

Dutch’s final grand plan was to rob a train in Saint Denis full of “Uncle Sam’s money,” as he called it, and it was happening today. He had hoped it would bring them enough money to finally disappear for good, but Arthur knew that, like all his other plans lately, it seemed far too reckless and dangerous. After they spoke, Dutch rode out with Javier and Bill to start the journey down to Saint Denis while Arthur and John secured more supplies for the robbery. Micah had left earlier that morning to “settle a debt with an old friend” south of Annesburg, so he said. He was to meet them outside Saint Denis later that evening. Sadie remained to keep watch over the camp, which now only contained John, Abigail, Jack, Mary Beth, and Susan. Arthur met with John to make a plan of their own. He found him and Jack sitting near a ledge that overlooked the river.

“Hey John, we got a problem.” John turned around to see his brother standing there, not nearly in as large a form as he once had been, but still unshaken, nonetheless.

“Seems all we got lately is problems, Arthur. What is it now,” said John as he lit a cigarette.

“It’s time for us to all get packing. On our own, away from Dutch and the gang. He wants us to rob a government train in the middle of Saint Denis for chrissake. Says it’s going to stop there and we’ll get on and ride it somewhere quiet, but I got a bad feeling ‘bout it.”

“Shit. He really has lost it hasn’t he? What do you have in mind?” John didn’t dare to think that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel and a way out for his family, but he trusted whatever it was Arthur would suggest.

“Have Abigail get any belongings you need to bring with you. Any money and valuables you have, scrape it together. Tell her to stay ready. You and me will go to the train like Dutch wants us to. There’s armed guards that are sure to put up a fight, and when they do, we can make it look like we was taken out by ‘em. We’ll jump the train, steal a couple horses from a farm or homestead. When we come back, you get Jack and Abigail, and Mary Beth will come with me. Then we all just turn and run ‘til we can’t go any farther.”

John was a bit stunned at the idea at first, but seeing how bad things had gotten in the past few months, he agreed that this was their last chance to get out and make something of their lives. He wondered what Arthur had meant by “grab Mary Beth.” Were they an item? Had they been so close all along? Either way, there were bigger issues to worry about, and John kept his questions to himself. “Ok. Ok that’s what we’ll do. What about the others though? What will they do?”

“’Spose when we come back, it’ll just be Susan and Sadie left. The ones left at the train, well, they’ll have to decide for themselves exactly who and what they’re loyal to.” Arthur hated the idea of leaving anyone behind, but everyone was now at a crossroads that only they could decide which way to turn.

“As far as valuables, Abigail found it. She found where Dutch has been hiding all our gold and money, Arthur. And you’ll never guess where it is.”

“I always knew we could count on her to sniff it out. Where is it? Somewhere impossible to get to?” Arthur coughed a few times but was able to collect himself.

“In the goddam cave! Right here in Beaver Hollow! So much for keeping it safely away from camp.” John spat out the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. He was disgusted that nearly everything Dutch had ever taught him or said was a lie. He took another drag.

“Yeah, so much for that. Any way she can get to it quietly and while we are in Saint Denis?” Arthur wasn’t feeling greedy. He only wanted enough to keep himself and John alive for a good while once they left camp. After all, he had earned that.

“I’ll talk to her. Come on Jack,” he called back to his son. “Let’s go check on your ma and see what she’s up to.”

John stomped out the cigarette and started towards his tent, calling back to Arthur telling him to be ready to head out in 10 minutes. Arthur knew that he had done all he could do, and he needed to tell Mary Beth to be ready to leave that evening. On his way to his horse, Arthur found Sadie on the outskirts of camp.

He filled her in on his plan, to which she wholeheartedly supported, and agreed that she would stay and guard the others until John and Arthur returned. He asked her to tell Mary Beth to gather her things and be ready to leave that evening, and told her to be prepared to get moving too. She nodded and gave Arthur a hug before he mounted his horse, thanking him for all he had done for her since she had joined the gang. “Just keep a clear head and wait for us to get back. This will all be over soon, I promise,” he reassured her.

“I ain’t ever had a doubt about you in my life, Arthur Morgan.” She leaned on the large oak tree next to her as she watched John and Arthur ride down the ridge towards the south. The next time she saw them, her entire life would be changing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this AU! I based the conversation with Mary Beth in this chapter heavily on the actual conversation Arthur can have with her in Beaver Hollow. A lot of it is word for word from the game, but I felt this exchange was the perfect time for Arthur to accept her love and plan for the future. Chapter 3 is going to be fun! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John ride to Saint Denis to execute their plan to get out and start their new lives.

John and Arthur secured the dynamite from the wagon they had stored a little way from camp. As they made their way towards the south, they rode in somber silence, worried that even the sounds of their voices could cut the tension holding their plan together. When they arrived outside of Saint Denis, everyone Dutch had called on to aid in the robbery was now present, except for one glaring absence: Micah.

“What took you two so long? We gotta get this train in 15 minutes or we’ll miss our chance,” snapped Dutch.

Arthur had nearly had it with him. Looking at Dutch now was so different than it was just a few months ago. The man had once looked so invincible atop the pedestal Arthur had placed him on. Now, he seemed small and withered. “Well, at least we’re here now! What about Micah? He was supposed to ride down with ya’ll in the first place and he still ain’t showed. Somethin’s always fishy with him.”

“Can’t you go 5 minutes without doubting anymore, Arthur? Always assuming the worst! With or without Micah, we are doing this! We can’t afford not to. We’ll worry about him later. Let’s go, boys!” Dutch spurred The Count hard on his side and took off in a flash. Bill, Javier, John, and Arthur followed behind, slowing once they came to the crowded streets of Saint Denis as to not draw attention to themselves. They reached the station and waited for the train to arrive at any moment. Arthur passed on the dynamite to Javier, hoping his plan would allow him to escape before the need for explosives would arise.

When the train finally rolled into the station, it was not as Dutch had planned. Instead of making a stop as he had thought, it kept chugging through, not showing any signs of slowing. “Now what, Dutch? We gonna regroup and figure something else out,” quipped Bill.

“No! We don’t quit! This is our last big score, and I’m not letting it get away! We’re going after it. Ride hard!” Dutch took off after the caboose of the train with the gang in tow. He had a bewildered look in his eyes like Arthur had never seen. The Dutch he used to know never would have acted so recklessly. But none of that mattered now. In just a short while, he would finally be as free as a leaf on the breeze.

As they caught up to the speeding train, a guard at the back took aim, yelling for them to keep their distance or he would shoot. Javier rode closer and the guard let off a warning shot. Javier returned fire, though this was not a warning. The guard’s forehead erupted in a mess of bloody brain matter as his lifeless body fell to the track below him. They each began to jump to the car one by one, their horses galloping behind to keep up. Dutch and Bill began fighting the guards that poured out of the cars in front of them, bullets flying in every direction. Arthur kept his eye on John as they both hid behind crates full of military equipment. Javier was just in front of them firing back as well. Clearing the second car and moving on, Arthur looked over his shoulder to see a stampede of horses running up to catch up to the train in the hazy distance. It seemed awfully soon for the law to start giving chase, but Arthur dismissed the thought and focused on his next moves.

As the police pressed closer, the gang was now completely encircled by bullets whooshing by their heads. Arthur looked over across the car at John and nodded, telling him it was time to execute their plan. On his mark, John turned and quickly peered over the side of the train to see two lawmen shooting at them. Arthur saw another two on his side. In front of them, Bill, Dutch, and Javier had their hands full with more guards than Arthur could count. 

John looked to Arthur again, trying to get a sense of what he should do. Arthur stumbled across the car to get closer to John and said, “Take the ones out on your side, and I’ll take the ones on mine. The others have their hands full. On my mark, we jump!”

John nodded as Arthur got back to the left side of the flatbed car. John peered over the edge of the right side, sprung up as quickly as he could, and fired off 4 shots of his Lancaster repeater. He ducked, waited a moment, and then began to fire again. After what felt like an eternity, he gave Arthur a nod.

With no time to spare, Arthur turned to the side of the car, adjusted the grip of his bolt action rifle in his hands, and stood up to take his shots at the two lawmen left. As the adrenaline surged through his body, he could vividly make out the alignment of his shots and pulled the trigger as the sights locked onto their target. At the squeeze of the trigger, the officer’s head snapped back, his body falling violently to the ground where it rolled several times before it finally settled, motionless. There was now only one lawman keeping Arthur from Mary Beth and their future together, and he raised his rifle one last time to align his second shot. But in the blink of an eye, he himself was in the dirt, completely dazed and winded.

He tried to make sense of what happened when a dull pain across the top of his shoulder completely overwhelmed him. There was the warmth of scarlet blood on his shirt, and his lungs were screaming for air. The fall had knocked all the wind out of his already compromised lungs, and he began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. As he lied there, coughing and in shock, he saw a pair of boots approaching him. The lawman towered over Arthur, snickering at the sight of one of America’s most wanted outlaws lying at his feet; like Arthur was a grand prize.

“I finally got you, you son of a bitch. Bet you don’t feel so invincible now? You’re wanted dead or alive, Mr. Morgan, though I don’t think scum like yourself deserve anything less than a bullet right between the eyes.” He pulled out his pistol, bending down to put the barrel of the gun right on Arthur’s forehead. Arthur had no way out of this. This was his end and he knew it. But as he lay there staring up at the lawman, he did not think of himself or how he could cleverly escape. And he did not try to think of a smart comeback he could spit back at the officer. Instead, he thought of Mary Beth, John, and Abigail. And young Jack, too. He was never a religious man, but he hoped to whoever was listening that his capture and death was at least buying them some time to get out. He smiled when he thought of the last time he saw Mary Beth, her beautiful hair shining in the sun like the morning dew.

“Whatchu smiling at, you moron? You ain’t even gonna say anything, asshole? You ain’t even gonna beg for your worthless life? No. You ain’t. Cause even you know you ain’t even worth bein’ alive. I’ve met a lot of hard, cold criminals in my day, but never have I ever seen such-”

There was a sudden bang and the lawman’s head vanished into a fountain of blood, squirting from a vein in the neck of the now headless body. Arthur hadn’t realized it, but his heart was pounding. He sat up and whipped around to see John standing there, double-barreled shotgun in hand, still smoking from the round he had fired into the lawman’s skull.

John reached down and offered a hand to Arthur, his eyes moving to the bloody mess on his brother’s shoulder. “Jesus Arthur, what the hell happened?”

“I… I don’t know, I don’t think I’m hit though. Just grazed me.” He tenderly placed his right hand on the bloodiest part, feeling no entrance wound and that it was, in fact, a graze. John ripped off his bandana and began to put pressure over the torn flesh. The blood began to stop trickling and soon it stopped altogether.

“We gotta get moving Arthur. Now’s our chance. You ok to ride?” John motioned towards their horses that had so obediently returned to them upon their whistles, and Arthur nodded in agreement. 

“Sure. Thank you, John. For what you did back there.”

“You kidding? We’re both getting out of here, my friend. Together.”

John gave Arthur a leg up onto his Ardennes, Triton, and took the lead back towards Beaver Hollow. Arthur rode behind John, trying his best to collect his thoughts. He had just experienced another close encounter with death, yet it still evaded him. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was still destined to continue this vagrant life of his, constantly running from his demons.

Nearly every day, Arthur was drowning in his own mind, thinking of each and every one of his numerous regrets. He contemplated what it would have been like for him and those he loved had he chosen a different path at each fork in the road he came to in life. But no thought came to him as often as that of his son, Isaac. That sweet, sweet boy that he thought he could protect from this retched world. The son who he had failed so terribly. Ever since the day he was told that he was to be a father, Arthur felt the enormous weight of regret. He was angry with himself that his carelessness helped bring a new life into a world that was destined to never show him an ounce of kindness.

But as he rode back towards the arms of Mary Beth and their new future, he realized that he did not regret Isaac being born. In fact, he counted himself lucky to have known such a profound love for the one pure thing he had helped create in his life. What he did regret was the horrific way that Isaac was made to leave this world. And Eliza, too. While there may somehow be redemption out there for him, it wouldn’t change the cruelty of others. It was too late to save Isaac and nothing he could do would ever bring him back. But maybe, just maybe in this new life, he could have another chance to love a child again and make things right; to be there for them and to protect them. That is, if he was lucky to live long enough to see a child born to him.

“Arthur! Heads up,” John called back to him, interrupting his distant daydream of the future that laid a few miles ahead of them.

In the road just up ahead was a line of horses strung out across the path, blocking their way forward. Each of the men atop the horses had their rifles pointed directly at them. As Arthur squinted to get a better look, he could make out the unmistakable uniforms of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. Amongst the sea of rounded bowler hats was a sight even more unmistakable to Arthur: the white beaver-skin hat of Micah Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed its twists and turns. I wrote the part with Arthur thinking back about Isaac to sort of mirror his last ride in the game. Only this ride was meant to have a happy and hopeful outlook, as opposed to the somber and existential feel of the canon one. Keep an eye out for chapter 4!

**Author's Note:**

> Check back for a new chapter each week! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
